Papa's Promise
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: Phoenix is coming back from death to keep his promise to his son Apollo. My third fanfiction contains Apollo and Phoenix as a father and son (I just love imagined them as father and son) story is based from one of the "Elite Beat Agents" game episode. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a town, precisely in California, Los Angeles living a very happy family. The family is the Wright family, which consists of Phoenix, the head of the family, Maya, his wife, and Apollo, his son. Phoenix is a very great lawyer, he never lost a single case. Meanwhile, Maya is a very beautiful woman whom her beauty certainly will envy of any woman in the world. While Apollo is a stout boy who were very astute to play ball. He also very fond of music. Arguably, the Wright family is the perfect ideal family.

"Papa, catch!" cried Apollo when he playing his ball in the yard. He kicked the ball so hard, almost hit the windows of the Wright's house. Phoenix deftly caught the ball.

"If your ball break a window of our house, prepare yourself, your mother will surely turn into a monster fire," murmured Phoenix. Apollo guffaws.

"Well I heard there were some guys talking about me?" Maya appeared on the terrace.

"Papa is talking about Mama, not me," Apollo said timidly.

"No, I did not talk about you, but my twins are talking about you, my wife," said Phoenix as he smiling mischievously.

Maya rolled her eyes. "You always tell bad jokes. Come on, get in, the food is ready."

"Did you hear that, my son? Let assault your Mama's cooking!" shouted Phoenix to Apollo. He lifted his son as high as he could and brought Apollo into the house. Leaving Apollo thrashing and screaming continuously.

"Papa, Papa, get me down! It's embarrassing! I'm already 11 years old, I'm a grown up man!" Apollo shouted, followed with laughter from Phoenix and Maya.

"But for Papa you're still his little boy," murmured Maya. A pillow then almost landed on her head.

"Mama, stop teasing me!"

The happy family then seated at the dinner table. Phoenix led the prayer before they begin their meal.

"Oh my God, thank you for giving so delicious food through my beautiful wife's, I hope the food that I, my wife, and my son eat today be a blessing," Phoenix lead the prayers, followed with the loud "AMEN" from Apollo and Maya simultaneously.

In an instant, the tiny house was filled with laughter and jokes from the small family. Maya told jokes that make Phoenix and Apollo can't stop laughing.

"Papa," Apollo interrupted in the middle of Maya's jokes, "The day after tomorrow I have a game. Semi-final. Determination of the final. Papa, you could watch me do you? I won't always Mama who kept watching," Apollo begged in a pitiful voice.

"The day after tomorrow is 10th huh? So you're the luckiest boy in the world, boy! That date, I'm off from work," Phoenix replied with a wink. Apollo's face tuned shining.

"World's greatest dad! You are my hero! Later Papa will see how skilled your son is, surpassing Cristiano Ronaldo skill!" shouted Apollo happily as he hugging his father tightly.

"Shh…. Papa knew you were skilled but not need to be published like that," Phoenix grinned with amused. "By the way, ouch, you're strangled Papa, your arms were too tight."

Maya laughed to see her husband and son's behavior. She then turned to the clock hanging in the wall. "It's already 9, Apollo, its bedtime!" She commands to her son. Phoenix nodded in agreement.

"But I want Papa read a story for me first before I going to bed," begged Apollo with a miserable face. Phoenix pinches his son cheek. "You don't want to carry by Papa, but now you want Papa read you a story."

"Ouccch ... Papa ... it hurts you know!" Exclaimed Apollo as he hit his father with a sofa cushion.

"It was retaliation for your too tight hug before," teased Phoenix again.

"There, there, it's already night, if the neighbors heard noise from our home, they may think we are trying to expel snakes from home," joked Maya again. Phoenix chuckled, then tucked Apollo under his arm, and brought Apollo into his room.

"So... Papa will read story about King Arthur," said Phoenix as he laid down Apollo to his bed. He then took a blue book from the shelf.

"Who is King Arthur's, Papa?"

"He is a British king, a king who was very wise," Phoenix started read the story and half an hour had passed.

"Finally... The sword was successfully repealed by Arthur. The entire residents praise him, and they named him as king. From then on, he was called 'King Arthur'," Phoenix ended the story.

"And now it's time for you to go sleep, little python," said Phoenix again as he tapped the book slowly to the Apollo's head. He stood slowly, then turn off the room lights.

Phoenix slowly stepped out and was about to shut the door when Apollo called him quietly.

"Papa?" called Apollo.

"Yes, my son?"

"I love you, Papa. Love you very much," Apollo said sheepishly.

Phoenix snorted a laugh. "I love you too, son," he said, amused. "Well now go to sleep and do not say anything more."

He then closed the door quietly.

2 days later….

Phoenix, Maya, and Apollo were getting ready to leave for the match when Phoenix's phone suddenly rang. "Wait here, I must answer this call," said Phoenix after slipping Apollo's team uniform in the car trunk.

"Yes, Edgeworth what's the matter?" said Phoenix while enter to his house again.

"Wright, Where are you? Please come to courthouse now. The trial of the Los Angeles Mayor's Dalton Hicks forward to today," said Edgeworth.

Phoenix felt his heart like stop beating. "Edgeworth, why are you informs me so suddenly? Isn't the trial will be held next week? I promised to my son to watch his game."

"Hey, don't blame me. I don't understand either why they are advancing the trial so suddenly. I'm just following orders to let you know. You're the lawyer of Mr. Dalton, you have to come right now, Wright. Just give understanding to Apollo, he will understand."

Phoenix hung up abruptly. "Shit!" He muttered irritably.

With unsteady steps Phoenix stepped out of the house and come over to Maya and Apollo who were leaning on the car.

"Why took you so long? Apollo could be late to the game,"said Maya. Phoenix sighed deeply.

"Why, what's the matter, Papa?" asked Apollo. Phoenix sighed deeply, then he squatted so his high as same as Apollo now.

"Son, it's Uncle Edgeworth who call," Phoenix said while putting his hands on Apollo's shoulder.

"And then?"

"The trial of Mr. Dalton Hicks, you know, the mayor of Los Angeles, Papa's client, forward to today," Phoenix stared at Apollo deeply.

"So does that mean?" Apollo said stiffly.

"That is, sorry son, Papa can't watch your match today," said Phoenix quietly. "Please forgive Papa, Papa also didn't really want to, but Papa is a lawyer and Papa had to defend clients in any situation."

Unexpectedly, Apollo then slammed the whistle which Phoenix was given to him as a present at his 10th birthday to Phoenix's feet. He then turned, and just said, "Mama, come on. We ride a bus to the game."

Maya throws angry and resigned look to Phoenix, then followed her son. Phoenix can only be silent while watching the disappointment of his wife and son.

Phoenix steps with unsteady into his car and started driving. He felt very guilty to Apollo. During the journey, all in his mind is just figuring out how to atone his guilt to Apollo. He finally arrived at the courthouse. In there, Edgeworth had waiting in the defendant's lobby.

"Ah, Wright, you've finally arrived. Come on, get in," said Edgeworth. Phoenix gets into the courtroom, ready to defend his client.

The courtroom were full, all eyes turned to the Mayor Dalton Hicks. Of course the trial steals the attention of everyone in the country, because the mayor is accused of killing his own secretary. Phoenix buttoning his shirt, and cleared his throat.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor," he said, and the trial began. The trial went very smoothly. Phoenix repeatedly saying a very valid argument, making the audience watching with admiration. After 45 minutes of tense, judge gives the verdict.

"What a superb defending from the defense attorney. Time for me to give a verdict. The court decided, Dalton Hicks, is not guilty!" The judge banged his gavel, and the whole audience clapping cheerfully.

"Mr. Wright, thank you! Thank you very much for your defend! You're really great! Thanks for clear my name!" said Dalton Hicks when he met with Phoenix in the lobby.

"Oh, no need to thank you, Mr. Mayor, I just do my job," Phoenix blushed. Dalton Hicks shook his head.

"I wanted to pay you back. How about I choose you to become Chief Defense Attorney in Los Angeles?"

Phoenix stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

"You cannot be serious," Phoenix raised his eyebrows. Dalton Hicks shook his head again.

"No, Mr. Wright. I'm very serious. And I would be very angry if you refuse. Next week you have to come to my house to be inducted." After patted Phoenix's shoulder, the mayor left the courtroom.

Edgeworth grinned while Phoenix still in shock of what he just heard.

"Apollo certainly will not be angry anymore to you after you tell him this good news," Edgeworth said as he patting Phoenix's back. Phoenix just smiled wryly. He then got into his car and drove toward his house.

It was very late when Phoenix arrived at his home. He thought Apollo had asleep, but apparently he's not. Apollo is watching television, looking very dull.

"Son?" called Phoenix slowly. Apollo turned his head. "What about the competition? My champ definitely scores goals, right?" He tried to tempt Apollo, but Apollo did not answer at all. He suddenly got up, then said, "I hate you! Denial promise number one in the world!" After saying those words, the boy ran into his room. Phoenix could only sigh deeply.

"The game was a total failure. Apollo was very disappointed you didn't watch him. He plays very bad. In fact, he ridiculed by his friends because he was the only member of the team who not watched by his father," Maya replied from behind the newspaper. Phoenix increasingly haunted by profound guilt.

"Really? Look, I really want to watch. But the trial was really important! Do you know? The Mayor was very satisfied with my defense, and he will lift me as Chief Defense Attorney in Los Angeles." He thought Maya would delight and jumped up and down happily, but she didn't. Maya just shrugged while shaking hear head.

"Apollo just wants you to see him play ball, not more."

Feeling more exhausted than before, Phoenix threw himself onto the couch. "So what should I do to atone my guilt to him?" He asked as he closed his eyes.

"In a few days it's his birthday. Give him a birthday present. He wanted action figure of The Dark Knight Rises from a long time ago, if you have not forgotten."

"The Dark Knight Rises Action Figure? Isn't he already have one?"

"Yes, but he got the Batman. He wanted the Joker action figure," said Maya.

Phoenix suddenly remembered something. He then slapped his forehead tightly. "Oh. I just remembered. Last year he asked me to buy the Joker action figure for his 12th birthday."

Maya smiled a little. "Then, grant the promise. Don't deny your promise again."

Phoenix nodded firmly. "Maybe he will forgive me if I bought the action figure."

"By the way, next week I have to go to the mayor's home, he will induct me as the Chief Defense Attorney in there."

Maya nodded. "Well good luck, I can only pray for you from here."

Several days have passed, but Apollo still angry to Phoenix. Phoenix was greatly saddened by his son's attitude. They was so close, and now far apart just because Phoenix broken his promise once. Maya's persuasion even can't melted the boy's heart either.

Finally, the day where Phoenix must come to Mayor Dalton's home to be sworn as Chief Defense Attorney came. He hastily dressed, put on his best suit. Meanwhile, Apollo was engrossed playing his Nintendo DS, completely ignoring his father.

"Items that you're needed had been packed by me in your bag," said Maya. "Hopefully everything will be run smoothly, darling." She then lowered her voice very quietly, making Phoenix must be slightly bent to hear what she said.

"And don't forget, Joker action figure."

"Definitely," said Phoenix steady. With half ran, he tried to approach Apollo.

"My champ, Papa must leave now," said Phoenix as he trying to kiss Apollo's hair. But instead of answering, Apollo pushing Phoenix away and almost made Phoenix toppled. Maya rebuked Apollo spontaneously.

"Apollo, what the hell are you doing! See, your father almost fell!" Maya exclaimed angrily. Apollo just glared and play his Nintendo DS back.

"It's okay," muttered Phoenix. He forced a smile, though his heart felt so sad. "Alright, I must go."

He stepped out from the house and walking to his car.

When he driving, Phoenix could not concentrate at all. He kept thinking about Apollo. His heart was really upset because it's been one week Apollo didn't want to talk to him and constantly being rude. He became impatient to purchase the Joker action figure and gave it to Apollo.

Tick…. Tick… Tick…. Rain suddenly falling. Thunder boomed very loudly.

"Duh!" Grumbled Phoenix. He felt annoyed that he can't drive with higher speed due to the heavy rain. After a few minutes, the rain became very heavy now, making the front window of his car become very dewy. Phoenix became difficult to see.

Rain didn't show signs of stopping. Even more profusely with terrifying lightning. Phoenix's car window has changed to white now. Frantically, he jabbing his wipers activating button. The car wiper jammed and not working. Phoenix could not see anything right now, he could only hear the sound of the horn from another car.

Frantically, Phoenix swerved to the right. Because he can't see anything, Phoenix's car were hit the roadside, and rolled, accompanied by the screams of the riders and hikers who witnessed it.

Right at that moment, Maya who washing dishes accidentally dropped a plate, causing a deafening noise. Apollo then rushed out of the family room.

"Mama, what is it?"

"It's okay son, Mama accidentally break a plate," said Maya. "Please go back to play."

Apollo shook his head. "Don't day dreaming if wash dishes," He said in a teased tone as stepped back into the living room. Maya didn't respond. Suddenly her feelings became uncomfortable. Naturally, because previously Maya never dropped plate while washing dishes. _My God_ , she thought. _Did something happen to my husband? Protect him always, God…_

Meanwhile, at Phoenix's accident place…

Police along with the ambulance had arrived. People gathered to watch. They grimaced at Phoenix's car that has been crushed and dented. Police repeatedly had to shouted and rule the masses to stand back so the evacuation process could be run smoothly.

"Stand back, folks, please, stand back so you guys won't disturb the evacuation process," said one of the police impatiently.

A burly police officer then trying to check the car. He exaimne from front to rear with anxiety and caution.

"Do you find the passenger from that car?" asked the leader from the other road side. The cop shook his head in despair.

"There is no anyone. The car is empty."

"Then browse around. They may be knocked off," commanded the chief of police. Burly policeman nodded firmly.

"Ready, Commander!" He cried. Then he steps slowly and very carefully, the policeman go down the street around Phoenix's wrecked car. He squinted and looked into every corner.

Shortly after, he smells a fishy smell that he believed it was blood. He kept walking slowly. He was right. Just a few steps, the police found Phoenix's body lying down around the grass. His shirt was torn, smeared with blood every where, his face was filled with scratches.

Carefully, the police turned around Phoenix's body and checked his pulse. Phoenix was dead.

"Commander! I found it! The car passenger!"

The supervisor then ran toward him. "Are there any ID card? Who knew he had a family," said the commander. They then examined around Phoenix's body area cautiously until finally found Phoenix's wallet. The police called the number listed on Phoenix's wallet.

At Wright family home...

Kriiing ..kriiinggg… kriiiing…. The phone house rang.

"Apollo, please pick up the phone," said Maya who was hanging clothes on the home yard.

Apollo was busy playing Nintendo DS, with grumbling quietly, he rose from his chair. With a yawn, he picked up the phone.

"Wright family residence here, Apollo spoke," Apollo said stiffly.

"Ah yes this is right, the phone number of Wright's family. Sorry kiddo, if I may know, do you know Phoenix Wright?"

"Of course. He is my Papa. May I know who are you and what's wrong?"

"Son, we're from police are sorry to have give you this news. Your Papa had an accident and had died. Now his corpse is in the Hospital Meraktis. Please accept our deepest condoles."

It took a few seconds for Apollo to digest these words. "W-w-h-a-at- did you just say?" He asked nervously.

"Your papa had an accident and died. We are very sorry. Can we talk to your mother?"

Still in shock, Apollo hung up the phone and called Maya. Suddenly his face wet with tears.

"Apollo, what's wrong with you, my boy? Who's called?"

Apollo didn't answer, he just dragged Maya and told her to answer the phone.

"Here Maya Wright speaking, what's the matter?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Whether you are the wife of Mr. Phoenix Wright?"

"Yes, what's the matter?"

"We're from the police. We're sorry to have to report that your husband had an accident and died. Now his body is in Meraktis Hospital."

Maya can't believe her ears. She was unable to speak. Her knees immediately buckled instantly. So this is the answer to her unpleasant feeling earlier.

"F-f-f-i-ne, then, thanks for inform us," she said quietly, then hung up. She turned to Apollo, and, suddenly, they were hugging each other and cries.

3 days later ...

Phoenix funeral is held. If Maya can't stop crying, but in contrast to Apollo. He didn't cry, didn't scream, nor saying anything. He just sat down, frowning, and looking toward the floor. Nobody knows how deep the wound in Apollo's heart and how he was feeling guilty. He's very regret for being rude to his father lately.

When the mourners come home, the house felt so empty. Apollo still did not move from where he sat. He was still silent and frowning. Maya then sat next to Apollo.

"I have many mistakes to Papa. I have not had time to apologize." Apollo said softly, the first time he had spoken since the funeral.

"Papa had forgive you from the first. Before he leaves, you know what he said?" asked Maya, as she looking deeply at her son's face. Apollo shook his head.

"He would buy Joker action figure that you've been wished for so long. He said he had promise to you."

Apollo looked up his head. "Did he say that? He did promise me want to buy it last year. Last year I did ask him to buy me a Joker action figure as a birthday gift for my 12th birthday." His gloomy face suddenly turned into a bit cheerful. "Well, Mama, I'm sure he will keep his word."

Maya smiled. "Apollo, don't ridiculous, your father is gone," She said quietly while stroking Apollo's hair. She then rose from her chair and prepare dinner. Apollo himself could not explain why in his heart he felt that Phoenix will be back to keep his promise.

It's been 4 months since Phoenix was gone. Maya now can accept that Phoenix is gone now, even she has learned to forget Phoenix. But not with Apollo. His 13th birthday only a month away, and the belief that Phoenix will return to keep his promise to give Joker action figure for him getting stronger. He repeatedly told this to Maya, make Maya who was sorry to him being annoyed.

"Apollo, forget Papa!" cried Maya. She then slamming her fork to her plate. It's for the umpteenth time Apollo said that Phoenix will come back. His mother reaction leaving Apollo jumped.

"You have to accept it! Papa with God now and will never come back again!" cried Maya in quite high tone. Apollo looked at his Mama with tears in his eyes. For a few minutes, there was an awkward silence between them.

"I'm sorry, my boy. Sorry, Mama missed him too. But we must accept Papa is gone now,"

Apollo stays silent for a few seconds. Then suddenly his voice broke the silence.

"2 weeks again is Papa's birthday, Mama. I want us to celebrate, can we, Mama?" Apollo asked in a pleading voice.

"Okay, okay," said Maya. "With one term, you must help Mama cleaning Papa's stuff now."

"Sure, Mama, all right," said Apollo. Bot of them then went into the room where Phoenix usually checks and study the case file he was dealt. The room looked mess, with a lot of papers were scattered everywhere.

Apollo and Maya began to clean up the room. Need to take some time because the room was already filled with dust everywhere. When sweep the room, Apollo found a thick book entitled "Ways to Become A Prodigy Lawyer." Apollo idly opened the book. What a surprise when he saw his photo and Maya inserted at the front book.

"Mama, look at this," said Apollo vigorously and showed the book to Maya. "Papa slipped our pictures on the front page of this book. He always looking at us!" Maya participated staring at the photograph. Then she smiled a little.

"He was the most perfect man in the world."

Night comes. Due to fatigue after cleaning Phoenix's room, Apollo fell asleep quickly. He then dreamed. Suddenly he was in the garden. He was sitting casually. When his eyes searching around the garden, a tall man was walk, his back was to him, from the distance.

"Papa!" called Apollo. The man did not turn at all. "Papa!" cried Apollo once again, didn't give up. The man kept walking. Apollo hastily jumped up from the bench and chase him.

"PAPA!" shouted Apollo as loudly as he could. The man slowly turned. True, the man turned out is Phoenix.

Apollo suddenly jumped into Phoenix's arms. Phoenix kissed his son's hair hard.

"Papa, I'm sorry, I've been so rude to you," Apollo whispered softly. Phoenix didn't answer anything. He then sent Apollo back to the ground. Then turned around and left without saying a word.

"Papa!" shouted Apollo. "Wait!" But Phoenix had disappeared. Apollo slowly opened his eyes. Very beautiful dream, can hug his papa back. Apollo's dream reinforces the belief that the Phoenix will return to keep his promise.

2 weeks later…..

Today it is the 24th of March. The day of Phoenix's birthday. As Apollo requested before, Maya prepared a cake to celebrate Phoenix birthday. Vigorously, Apollo sow cream labeled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAPA" on top of the cake and put candles on it.

"Mama, turn on the lighter!"

Maya then turn on the lighter and lit candles on a cake. Vigorously, Apollo brought the cake to the window.

"Happy birthday Papa! I love you so much!" cried Apollo while looking up at the sky. Maya feelings mixed between amused and touched by her son's behavior.

Unexpectedly, the wind blew and turn off the candles on the birthday cake. Maya gaped in disbelief. "That's impossible," she whispered.

"Mama, Papa blew out the candle, Papa blow it!"

Not yet overcome from her shock, sound of loud footsteps heard. Maya and Apollo are very familiar with the sound of the footsteps. Horrified, they turned around.

Phoenix stood, look stout as usual. He was wearing a white suit and white boots. In his hand he holds a Joker action figure with a height of 15 and covered by a plastic.

"PAPA!" Apollo ran into Phoenix's arms. "I know you will be back! I know you will keep your promise, Papa!"

"I won't deny my promise for the second time," whispered Phoenix. Maya then approached her husband as well. Apollo and Maya's cries then broke.

"Don't leave us again, I begging you," whispered Maya in a choke voice.

Phoenix then put the Joker action figure into Apollo's hands. "I can't stay long."  
He released Maya and Apollo's embrace, then walked to the door, stepped out, and then in an instant had disappeared.

"Look Ma! I told you, Papa will definitely return! Papa certainly kept his promise!" cried Apollo while lifting the joker action figure. Maya nodded, her heart filled with compassion.

Apollo opened the plastic that wrapped the Joker action figure. Behind it says, _"My champ, this is a gift for you. Please don't forget Papa, okay?"_

Apollo immediately smiled after saw the writing. He realized that his Papa will always be alive in his soul.


End file.
